1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser with an ornamental device having a spiral extension extending into a rotating disk and a base provided to support the rotating disk. With such an arrangement, when the user presses the liquid dispenser to extend the spiral extension into the rotating disk, the rotating disk will thus rotate relative to the base. Therefore, if a roulette or a compass is mounted onto the rotating disk, every time the user uses the dispenser, the roulette or the compass will increase the attraction to the liquid dispenser.
2. Prior Art Description
A conventional liquid dispenser normally has a cylindrical container, a mouth and a dispensing device. The cylindrical container is equipped with body lotion, baby oil or the like. The mouth is to direct the liquid contained in the container for use. The dispensing device is provided to drain the liquid to flow out of the container through the mouth. The function of the liquid dispenser is limited only to contain the liquid therein, which is quite a waste.
The present invention provides an improved liquid dispenser to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.